Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 083
=Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Yugi's turn When "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks Yami Bakura, "Dark Sanctuary's" effect negates the attack then inflicts damage to Yami Yugi's Life Points by half of Gamma The Magnet Warrior's ATK (Yami Yugi: 4000 → 3250 Life Points) as it increases Yami Bakura's Life Points by same amount (Yami Bakura: 150 → 900 Life Points). Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura activates Continuous Trap Card "Destiny Board". Next, he activates Continuous Magic Card "The Dark Door". Then he sets 1 card and Normal Summons "Earthbound Spirit" (500 ATK / 2000 DEF) then tributes it to keep Dark Sanctuary active. Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Kuriboh" in Defense Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks Yami Bakura, but since she was the target of "Dark Sanctuary's" Card effect, the attack is negated, Yami Yugi receives damage equal to half of "Dark Magician Girl's" ATK (Yami Yugi: 3250 → 2000 Life Points) as Yami Bakura gains Life Points by the same amount (Yami Bakura: 900 → 2150 Life Points). At the end of the turn, Yami Bakura activates Continuous Magic Card "Spirit Message "I"" due to Destiny Board's effect. Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Normal Summons "Sangan" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 600 DEF). Then, he tributes it to keep "Dark Sanctuary" active. "Sangan's effect allows Yami Bakura to add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from his Deck to his hand. (NOTE: In this episode Yami Bakura says Sangan allows me to draw 1 card whenever it's sent to the Graveyard). Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi Summons "Big Shield Gardna" in Defense Position (100 ATK / 2600 DEF). "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks Yami Bakura, but Yami Bakura activates Trap Card "Dark Spirit of the Silent" to negate the attack then forces "Dark Magician Girl" to attack him instead. Since she is the target of "Dark Sanctuary's" Card effect, the attack is negated, Yami Yugi receives damage equal to half of "Dark Magician Girl's" ATK (Yami Yugi: 2000 → 750 Life Points) as Yami Bakura gains Life Points by the same amount (Yami Bakura: 2150 → 3400 Life Points). Yami Yugi Sets two cards. At the end of the turn, Yami Bakura activates Continuous Magic Card "Spirit Message "N" due to "Destiny Board's" effect. Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Normal Summons "Souls of the Forgotten" in Defense Position (900 ATK / 200 DEF) then tributes it to keep "Dark Sanctuary" active. Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi activates Trap Card "Collected Power" to transfer all targeted Spell Cards to "Kuriboh" ("Magic Formula" should have been destroyed when equipped to "Kuriboh" instead of giving it a headache as it tries to read the tome.) Yami Yugi activates Magic Card "Exile of the Wicked" to destroy "Kuriboh". (NOTE: The real-life effect of Exile of the Wicked destroys all Fiend-Type monsters on the Field.) Yami Yugi activates his set Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Necrofear" in Attack Position (2200 ATK / 2800 DEF) to negate "Dark Sanctuary's effect. "Dark Necrofear" attacks Yami Bakura (Yami Bakura: 3400 → 1200 Life Points). Yami Bakura activates "Spirit Message "A"" due to Destiny Board's effect. Duel concludes next episode. =Changes to the English Version= * In the Japanese version Destiny board spells "Death". In the dub it spells "Final" * Cut from the US version is a bit where Yami Bakura explains that the five letters will spell out "DEATH." * Exile of the Wicked's bible is removed from the US version. * Bits of the conversation between Bakura and Marik are cut from the US version. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the episode. =Mistakes= * When Yugi is playing "Exile of the Wicked", you can glimpse his Duel Disk and on it is "Dark Necrofear". Also, "Kuriboh" is in Attack mode instead of Defense mode. =Featured Cards=